Esme's Birthday
by ZeenoMCR
Summary: Alice, Rosalie, and Bella have a surprise for Esme's birthday! The first in my "Twilight Birthdays" series!
1. Chapter 1

B POV

I said, "Alice! Can I talk to you for a second?"  
She stopped going through my closet and I said, "I hear Esme's birthday is coming up soon."  
Alice said, "Yeah. It's tomorrow."  
I smiled and said, "I want to do something for her."  
Alice was instantly sitting on the bed. She asked, "What?"  
I said, "You and Rose will need to help. I'm planning on putting on a performance."  
Alice blanked out and then gave me a bouncy hug that nearly broke my ribs. She squealed in my ear, "Rose is going to say yes and I love your plan! We'll do it!"  
I grinned and pulled a shoebox out from under my bed. I pulled off the top and took the dress out. It was zebra print with maroon circles all over it and maroon cuffs on the sleeves. Alice squealed and dove back across the blue room to my closet. After pulling out a pair of black high tops, she said, "This is gonna be good!"

-NEXT EVENING IN THE CULLENS' LIVING ROOM- Esme POV

"What are you up to, guys?" I asked suspiciously.  
Alice said, "Oh, you'll see!"  
She finished towing me to the kitchen, winked, and ran upstairs. The boys walked in and all their expressions, even Carlisle's, was mischevious. I accused, "You four are hiding something!"  
Emmett asked innocently, "Who, us?"  
I narrowed my eyes and said, "Boys..."  
The 'dissapointed mommy tone' as Emmett called it was evident in my voice. Instead of responding they just sat down on the couches. That's when I got my surprise.

B POV  
Alice finally finished putting on Rose's and my makeup and we walked down the hallway. Rose clicked a button on a remote and we jumped onto the stairs. Alice, Rose, and I began singing as Jasper flicked the switch on the paper lanterns we had made.  
_I don't want to make a scene_  
_I don't want to let you down_  
_Try to do my own thing_  
_And I'm starting to figure it out_  
_Cause it's alright_  
_Keep it together wherever we go_  
_And it's alright, oh well, whatever_  
_Everybody needs to know_

_You might be crazy_  
_Have I told you lately that I love you?_  
_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_  
_And it's crazy that someone could change me_  
_Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_  
_And you need to know that you're the reason...why_

_I don't even care when they say_  
_You're a little bit off_  
_Look em' in the eye, I say_  
_I could never get enough_  
_'Cause it's alright_  
_Keep it together wherever we go_  
_And it's alright, oh well, whatever_  
_Everybody needs to know_

_You might be crazy_  
_Have I told you lately that I love you?_  
_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_  
_And it's crazy that someone could change me_  
_Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_  
_And you need to know that you're the reason...why_

_If it was raining, you would yell at the sun_  
_Pick up the pieces when the damage is done_  
_You say it's just another day in the shade_  
_But look at what a mess we made_

_You might be crazy_  
_Have I told you lately that I love you?_  
_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_  
_And it's crazy that someone could change me_  
_Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_  
_You might be crazy have i told you lately that i love you?_  
_You're the only reason that im not afraid to fly_  
_And it's crazy that someone could change me_  
_Now no matter what it is i have to im not afraid to try_  
_And you need to know that you're the reason why_

We finished and were immediately wrapped in a bonecrushing hug from Esme. She said, "You three are the _best_ daughters a woman could want!"  
Esme finally let go and we could see the huge smile on her face. She turned on the boys and accused laughingly, "You knew!"  
Rosalie said, "Actually, they helped us set up the whole thing!"  
She ran and hugged all of them at once. Finally, she sat down and said, "I have the best family!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!

I guess you've seen that I've been writing again. In some of my stories, I've described certain outfits. In case you're curious about the outfits, I've began putting links on my profile. HALLELUJAH! I've finally figured out how to do the links! Anywho... Check my profile regularly for pics!

Happy reading,  
Caiti


End file.
